Getting Eden
by Sugary Luna
Summary: Eden Percy misses her old life. Now she is moved to Elmtree and she has found herself some Romantic intrests, A "sister" being discharged from prison, Bad flashbacks and a teenage pregnancy.
1. Awkward beginnings

**I decided to do a o/c story.**

**I dont own any characters apart from Eden.**

* * *

><p>I stood on the doorstep of my new home Elm tree house. It looked decent for a care home i suppose.<p>

"Eden. You can come in now." A young woman with black hair said smiling at me. "You can go now." She said to my social worker whose name I never bothered learning. I sttepped into the messy house and looked round.

"I'm Tracy I work here."

"ok."

"Would you like to meet the others?" My inner self said no and slapped her round the face but my outer self just smiled and nodded. We walked into the room and 13 eyes just looked at me. "This is Eden. Be nice." Tracy left leaving me with the idiots that lived here.

"Hi Eden. Bye Eden. A girl with Bright blue hair extensions Smiled sarcasticly before pushing past me and leaving. I wanted to scream but thats not the answer, so instead I ignored it.

"Dont worry about Elektra." A girl with dark brown hair said. "I'm Carmen. Is that your natural hair?" She pinted to my blonde crimped hair. I loved to dye my hair on how I felt that couple weeks.

"No" I smiled and opend my second of 2 bags. It had only hair dye and my babyliss crimpers.

In the next few moments I met everyone Sapphire, Harry, Johnny and his sister Tee, Lily, Liam, Frank, Jody, Gus, Rick and Tyler.

"Have you met everyone?" Gina who I'd breifly met earlier with Mike asked.

"Yeah."

"Come have some dinner then, Yeah?" I smiled I wasnt hungry but I didnt want to seem rude on my first day.

At dinner everyone wanted to know absolutely everything about me.

"So Eden, where are you from?" Gus asked.

"Down south. Kent"

"Really?" Tee asked.

"Yeah." I thought of home. Kent gardens-Bliss! But not anymore I was in Newcastle.

"Whats your full name?"

"Eden Mollie Kathrine Percy. Named after my Nanna Kathrine."

"How old are you?"

"14. 15 September 1st."

"Whats your favourite colour?"

"Purple."

"Whats your bra size?" I heard someone joke. All the girls turned to Liam in horror. The other boys sat there awkwardly. Mike looked furious.

"Oh you wanna know." I walked over to him. "I want to redo my life. Guess what, Not gonna happen." I threw his dinner on his head and walked off. Sapphire done the same along with all the girls behind her. Even Elektra.

"Liam, Office, NOW!" I heard Mike scream. I smiled and walked into the room I was sharing with Tee. Liam deserved whatever he got. He was mean for asking that question. I opend my bag and looked at my hair again and then pulled out a pink hair dye.

"Time for a change. Wanna go Tee?" She nodded so I began on our hair.

* * *

><p><strong>This wont be a romance story between Liam and Eden. There wil<strong>**l be romance but not between them. REVIEW! **


	2. Die Pink Dye!

**I wrote tthis in my english lesson instead of writing a speech censorship and shizzle like that. ****That english lesson has blessed you with this chapter and me with detention Yaaaaay the excitement... Either way enjoy and review! Its so easy. Eden is south eastern so uses the same slang as me so i dont know how much the rest of the country will use too xx Thanks for reading my long message but yeah on with Eden...**

* * *

><p>"Wow Eden your soo good at this! I look amazing." I grinned at Tee who was staring at her freshly dyed pink hair.<p>

" I know Tee! You look much older too why dont youshow the others?" I ran my fingers through her hair that was much lighter than mine came out. Oh the joys of being a leprechaun! I picked up the shampoo that would re add colour to my hair as i wash it and went to the bathroom to find a bottle to put the shampoo into.

"Perfect" I said to myself pouring the pink liquid into some random shampoo bottle. After that it was time to showcase the pink and blank Liam.

"What the fuck? Tee! Its horibble. Get rid of it!" I froze. Shit I forgot Tee wasnt the only Taylor in the dumping ground.

"I cant get rid of it Johnny. Its Dyed. Eden done it for me!" I couldnt bleive my ears. I didnt want to hurt anyone.

"I dont know. Undye it!"

"Its permanent." Tempers were rising. And I'd already been told about Johnnys anger problem. Tee lets things slip quite often.

"Shave it off and start again! Tee you look like an emo tranny. Nobody wants that in a daughter!" I walked in to see the sibling in an argument and the rest of the butters lot gawping at them.

"Johnny calm down."

"This is your fault. Why dont you just leave my sister alone?" He got closer towards me. I wasnt scared of Johnny Taylor. An angry kid maybe he was only looking out for his sister. The dye would fade in a month or so and then things will stop right. Im sure he's a sweet kid really.

"I dont have beef with you. I understand if you do with me but I did ask Tee and she can do what she wants. She dosent need your consent for everthing."

"What the fuck are you on about? Beef? Whats next Chicken? Your a creep."I am many things but a creep Is NOT one of them.

"Tee needs a life! Just cos you dont like it dosent mean she doesnt." I saw the anger show on his face, He came charging towards me. Ok now I was scared. He wrestled me to the ground while the other kids started chanting "FIGHT" Repeatedly. I didnt want to fight the boy but he was hurting me. Tears pricked my eyes as i scratched his cheek drawing blood. I was in a daze. Mike walked in and split us up.

"What is wrong with you two?" He asked as he usherd us to the office. I waas given a lecture then went to the batroom to check out my bruised arms. they were already caked in scars and marks from before so one more what difference would it make?

I thought for a moment as I sulked in the bath twiddling my pink hair. I cant take this. I cant stay with Tee I've ruined her relationship with her brother. I knew where Johnny was coming from but I felt that i needed to say something and stand my ground. How long would it be until everyone here hated me? I s'pose Elm tree house is the same as all care homes, ready to bully the vunerable ones. Just because we are not afraid to show our true colours.

* * *

><p><strong>You liiike? The spelling and grammer is pretty bad in this chapter but i havent had the time and im pretty bad tbh! REVIEWWW! PLEASSE! Make me smile and lighten Edens world!<strong>


	3. In the Bath

**Ok i wrote a chapter and just deleted it (Kills herself) Now my batterys low- Wow today is not my day but i must finish! Itallics are Edens dreams  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I'm in the bath crying into my pillow. The doors locked and I hope everyones in bed. Tee dosent want me in her room anymore. I can tell she hates me. Johnny hates me, Liam hates me. I have a natural gift of making people hate me. At first i thought that it wasnt always my fault but i guess it is. I just want to be loved.<p>

_"EDEN!" I heard my mum scream but Iwasnt allowed to call her mum when her boyfriends are round, when their round shes my big sister Kellie with an IE when really her name is Kendra, not K__ellie at all__._

"_yes m.. Kellie?" I ask_ed_ obe__diantley. Another customer I thought. My mums an Escort not a prostitute. No denying that whatsoever. I hate my mum_

_"Gavin wants a drink. NOW." I scurried away. Not thinking about the burns on my left arm from the coffee she spilt on me yesterday by ACCIDENT. Shes a waste of space nobody would miss her if she died, wait thats what she said to me. I am not my Mum and never will be. I hope._

_When I got back Gavin was gone. _

_"Your too late Eden! Your so useless! Your not even worth the benefits you fat bitch!" I wanted to cry desperately. but I wouldnt near her. She pushed me to the floor. I was only 6! She gave birth to me at 13 when she decided that escorting was her chosen career. I hate my mum. But worse of all she didnt love me and I was Scared of her. Tears pricked my eyes again when she pulled me back up by my hair. I only wanted her to leave me_ alone._  
><em>

I woke up in a sweat and Elektra banging at the door.

"Oi!" I want a shower! I kept going under the covers further and further. Hoping I would fall down the drain. My mouth was moving but nothing was coming out.

"HELP!" I screamed but i couldnt hear myself. I couldnt move either. I banged my head against the bath repeatedly, thats all that I could do.

"Whats that noise? Whose in there" I still couldnt speak or move.

"Can you open the door?" Elektra actually sounded concerned for a change. I was scared to open the door to her. When I could catually move I did open the door and Elektra was standing there.

"At last." She said pushing me to the ground giving me a scence of day ja vu. Elektra wasnt concerned for me at all. I was just another piece of crap that she had to live with. I dont think she liked me either.

I suppose I should apologize to Tee.

* * *

><p><strong>Have you enjoyed that? My battery is about to die :( So review and yeah! THANK YOU look out for updates :D<br>**


	4. Love or Mum?

**Hello my Internet friends just want to say thanks for reading and reviewing :D Keep up the reviews. So I had my detention and it was very boring :( Now i hope you like this chapter**

* * *

><p>I knocked on my bedroom door to see if Tee was ok.<p>

"Come in." She giggled, that girls always happy!

"Tee, Im real..." My vioce trailed when I saw Johnny sitting with Tee.

"Dont worry. I'm leaving." He glared at me as he walked out.

"Again Tee, I'm really sorry." I sat next to her twiddling my thumbs.

"Dont worry. I shouldnt have agreed and I should have spoken to Johnny first. I didnt want to die my hair I just wanted to be cool for a change."

"Being yourself is cool."

"Maybe for you Eden. Not for me."

"Who says your not cool?" I looked at Tee. She was more like me than I thought.

"Nobody." She quickly smiled again and started making her bed around me.

"Tee?" I looked at her. There was someone or something making her feel bad.

"Look Eden, there is NOTHING wrong so can you move I need to make this bed." She gave me an icy look. Something Tee does not do often. I didnt argue with her instead I just went to my hair dye bag and pulled out a hair stripper.

"Use that. It gets rid of all the die in your hair." I threw it over to her. She just looked at it then mouthed thanks to me.

I stepped out my room to see Rick. Well I thought it was Rick but he had pink hair.

"This has you written all over it, Percy."

"Errm. Well DUH!" I took the shampoo from Ricks hand and showed him where I'd written Eden in capitals.

"Why in my shampoo bottle?"

"Why not? It was an empty bottle and mine come in a really dodgy one."

"Eden my hair is pink! What do I do?"

"Use a hair stripper. I would give you one but I just gave my last to Tee. Sorry." I shrugged walking on. "Which ones Johnnys room." I asked him.

"Seriously Eden. Tee can go another day but me?"

"What makes yor need greater than Tee's?"

"Errm I'm a boy."

"Sorry, excuse not good enough. Which rooms Johnnys?"

"Next one down and god when you come out his room you better have another solution." He growled at me.

"Johnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." I put on my most annoying vioce outside his room. The one thats so unbearable that nobody can stand it.

"Whats up Eden?" He sighed opening the door to me smiling really creepily.

"I just came to say..."I began dragging it out as I walked in and he closed the door. "Sorry for dying your sisters hair." I Grinned and plaitted my pink locks.

"Is that all?"

"URRRRGH! And sorry for hitting you."

"Same." He smiled at me. He had a nice smile.

"Hug?" I held my arms out to him he looked a bit creeped out. "C'mon nothing says I'm sorry Like a hug."

As we began to embrace I suddenly felt safe. Like Johnny was protecting me my Mum.

"I've given Tee a hair stripper. The dye will go if she uses that." We still didnt break away when I spoke. I looked at him again. We got closer and closer. He has soft lips. Wait, how do I know that? OMFG I am tounging Johnny Taylor! Oh shit. Oh my god. What have I done? Less than 12 hours ago I was beating him up.

Dont worry its not like you love him Eden. I reassured myself. He is an Experiment. OMFG. That makes me my Mum! No, no, no. It cant be. I pulled away. And looked at him. I wasnt the only confused one. He began to walk off but I grabbed his hand and we began kissing again.

Well Eden Percy. Looks like you found yourself a romantic Intrest

* * *

><p><strong>There you are another chapter from Eden :) Does she love Johnny? Or is she like her Mum? Does she have a solution for Rick and will she find ou tees problem?<strong>

**REVIEWW!**


	5. How to be Hated

**I am back to give you all more joys from my Imaagination! thanks for my lovely reviews and keep it up. Thats all i have to say really.. thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>I left Johnnys room feeling unbelivably shocked. I couldnt believe what I had just done. But I could feel myself glowing happily. Well until Rick appeard again.<p>

"So Percy? Your bright idea is?" He still looked like a piece of candyfloss.

"Wash it out? I dont know..."

"Fine then." He began to walk away. "You're helping." We stood in the bathroom rinsing water and shampoo through his hair. Not that it was making any differance whatsoever.

"Didnt you realise the shampoo was a different colour?"

"No. I just use it. I dont check what colour it is."

"Why not?"

"Im normal?"

"It would avoid this." He looked at me again. Because I was winning.

"At least I dont dress like a schoolgirl thats had a vampire thrown up on me." He looked in the mirror at his pink head again.

"Actually the style is Preppy Punk." I was wearing tartan trousers and a grey shirt.

"Either way. Its wet now." He splashed me

"Haha. Very funny but being the mature young adult I am Im not going to be so rude and splash you back."

"Thanks?" Nothing was getting the pink out his hair."You know that I am gonna' kill you if this dont come out."

"I cant be held responsible." I smiled smugly and backed out the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Errm. Nowhere?"

"What about the pink?"

"Embrace it. Love it. "

"EDEN!" He ran out the bathroom after me. But sadly for him Jody was walking down the landing to.

"Hahahaha, Eden is Rick gay." I couldnt help but laugh.

"Errm yes Jody he is." I was grinning like an idiot.

"Hahahaha!" She walked off laughing like mad.

"Oh my Eden."

"Oh my Rick."

"Wanna do a cool man handshake."

"Not really but your gunna make me." We held hand then shoulderr smashed. Then kissed.

WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! I kissed Rick? But I just kissed Johnny? NO! This makes me my Mum. I cant be my Mum. Shes disgusting.

"OHMIGOD! You slag!" I turned to see Carmen. "What the Fuck are you doing?" I forgot that Carmen fancies Rick.

"Nothing."

"Your a bitch. You stole Rick from me."

"NO I DIDNT! Have you ever kissed him? I Think not but guess what? I have kissed Rick. Just then." Johnny was standing behind Carmen. Shit. What have I done? Am I just another future prostitute? Thats what my Mum was. I hate myself!

"Johnny wait." I ran after leaving an angry Carmen and a confused Rick.

"Go away Eden. I never want to see you again."

"What? Why?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?"

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay. I made a mistake! Forgive me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Seriously Eden, Go away!"

"FINE WHATEVER I NEVER WANTED TO BE WITH YOU!" I screeched for the whole DG to hear.

"Be quiet Im practising." I heard Gus shout.

I thought I was going to explode with anger. "Dont get angry Eden." I could hear the vioce of my social worker. It wasnt working. I liked Rick. But I liked Johnny. But Johnny hates me and so does Carmen. Rick probably will when he finds out I kissed Johnny. Tee wont be happy either. Lily will hate that I upset Carmen. Gus Is annoyed that i disturbed his piano practise. Liam dosent like me cos of the whole bra thing. Same with Frank. I guess I have Jody, Sapphire, Harry, Tyler and Elektra.

Wow Eden your a prized Idiot. Another night in the bath I guess...

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOP PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON NOW!<strong>


	6. Plot

**Sorry didnt update earlier but anyway its here now! Im really sorry about all the spelling and grammr mistakes but im pretty useless anyway :/  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You really havent helped yourself." Tee sighed sitting next to me. I looked up at her.<p>

"You know then?"

"Johnny told me and everyone else that you two kissed."

"I bet you hate me. Along with everyone else."

"Well I cant say that you have made yourself popular."

"Oh."

"But I dont hate you."

"Thanks. So you got the dye out?"

"Yep, Johnny helped me."

"Tee, earlier you said something that showed signs that, errrm, you were being picked on?"

"Who told you?" She stood up.

"You?" I stood up.

"I didnt tell anyone."

"Tee just talk to me."

"NO!"

"Tee?"

"NO!"

"I wont tell anyone."

"n...n..." She stopped. Tears were in her eyes and I could see hertrying to stop them from coming out.

"Whats their name?"

"Chloe-Lea."

"What does she do?"

"She laughs at me. Because I'm in care. She calls me names and says bad things to everyone."

"Should I talk to Johnny?"

"NO." She jumped up.

"He can help us."

"No he cant."

"He might."

"No. Eden you have to promise you wont tell anyone. Not even Johnny." I hesitated. "Promise?"

"I promise." crossed my fingers as I said this and gave her a hug for support.

Dinner was awkward. Only Elektra spoke to me. The others obviously didnt like me.

"So Eden? How are you doing?"

"Good why?"

"Well shed be better not here." I heard Carmen mutter.

"I was wondering. Thats all." Theres something wierd about Elektra.

"Can I get down now?" I asked leaving almost all my dinner. I cant eat with people Gawping. And I couldnt get Tees problem out my head.

"Sure." Gina said sounding confused, asif none of the kids here had mannners. All I needed to do was begin my plan of revenge.

Step 1 writing a note of help :)

I went to my room and got out a pen and paper and wrote down.

_To Johnny_

_Tee is being bullied. Ive planned revenge. Meet me in the toy cupboard_

_Sorry from Eden._

I posted it under his door. This way I wasnt telling him(ish)

Step 2 Facebook :)

I needed to hack Tees facebook. Bad I know but I knew she had Chloe-Lea on Facebook and I needed to find out some stuff on her.

So Chloe-Lea lives in Avonedale Park lane with her Mum, Dad, 1 brother (Damien-Drew). She seems to have the perfect life. Her and her friends always talk about a tramp called pot tay. Dosent take a genius to work out that means Tee (**pot**) **Tay**lor. So all I need now is to discuss th plan with Johnny.

Step 3 Johnny.

"What do you mean!" He sounded angry. I suppose he would be. Its his sister he thought he was protecting.

"She told me that Chloe-Lea was picking on her and being mean. They call her Pot Tay on facebook."

"So What do you actually want to do to her?"

"Well I think that beating her up is decent enough."

"I am NOT beating up a girl."

"You beat me up and she deserves it more than I did."

"Good point. Where does she live?"

"Avonedale Park Lane."

"How do you know this?"

"Facebook. So Its 5 o'clock now. So at say 9 when Tee is in bed we go there. Meet me here at 8 30 after Tee has gone to bed."

"Fine. But I dont forgive you."

"Fair do"

"K."

"K."

"Bye then."

"Yeah. Bye." Johnny walked out the toy cupboard I felt guilty for telling him. But happy to. Thats the last time somebody picks on Tee.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooh is she doing the right thing telling Johnny and beating up Chloe-lea?<br>**


	7. Beating and Romance

"You ready?" I asked Johnny as I pushed the rope I'd tied to the guttering out the window.

"Nope."

"Me either."

"Well then I'll go first." Johnny hopped out the window and climbed downthe wall then I followed.

"So Wheres Avonedale Park Lane?"

"So you didnt even look it up after you stalked the kid on facebook?" I shook my head. "This way." He pulled my arm and began to run away from the dumping ground.

It was cold. It was dark. In fact it was everything bad that night. Until We saw Chloe-Lea.

Chloe-Lea was in her room mooching around not really doing anything.

"You know the plan?" Johnny asked.

"Yep." I walked over and knocked on the door while Johnny hid. She would recognise him but not me. When the door swung open it was Chloe-Lea who answerd.

"What do you want?" This kid thought she was so badass when she blatently wasnt, No badass kid would be in a carebear onesy.

"Im sorry babes but could you show me where the childrens home is because my step sister just moved there and I wanna go laugh at her." No bully can resist a good snicker at another poor kid.

"Sure." She stepped outside her house and I closed the door behind her then grabbed her and carried her over to Johnny. "What are you doi..." she saw Johnny. "Pot Tays brother."

"Whats your proplem Chloe-Lea?" Johnny asked.

"Could say the same thing."

"Stop acting badass. Its so not you." I said.

"Whatevs."

"Leave Tee alone." Johnny pushed her to the floor. Dammit his temper is sexy.

"I can do what I want."

"Oh then so can I." I punched her face and Johnny kicked her.

"Promise not to do it again?"

"No."

"Fine" Johnny picked her up and pulled her hair while I scratched her arms.

"FINE! I'll leave her alone." Johnny threw her on the floor.

"One more thing. Gimme ya phone." I grabbed her phone out her hand then watched her run back into her house. It feels good to put a bully in place.

* * *

><p>When we got home I ran towards my room hoping not to wake anyone.<p>

"You have been out." I heard Liams voice from behind me

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" I turned round.

"With Johnny. What were you doing?"

"Not much. A little this and that."

"Where were you?"

"Out and about yanooo."

"No I dont. Please tell me."

"Fuck off Liam."

"No."

"Are you gunna ask my bra size again?"

"Nope. But I wanna know. But I suppose you tell Johnny that stuff. Or Rick?"

"neither you prat."

"Ooooh harsh."

"Not really."

"Really."

"Fuck you."

"Ha. Funny."

"Not really."

Liam edged towards me putting his hands around my waist. It felt really nice. I As our lips began to touch I felt special. Our kiss lasted a lifetime.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked.

"No." I knew what he was thinking. I was thinking it too.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes." We left arms around eachother into his room.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWW PLEASEE! What do you think and what should Eden do now?<strong>


	8. Flashbacks of school

**I have decided to make it so that Tracy has already left :) Keep reading.  
><strong>

**Keep up the revi**ews! Comment on who you think Eden should be with! Keep reading!****

* * *

><p>God I am my Mum. You know what happend after I beat up Chloe-Lea right? Well I got a bit too close to Liam, Like asin we made love. The biggest mistake of my life! It was great but it was wrong! It donteven love him!<p>

I went downstairs and sat in the living room with everyone else. I wasnt hungry so I didnt bother getting breakfast.

"Morning Eden." Rick smiled, His hair was still pink.

"Y'alrite?" I slouched onto the sofa next to Liam. I think both Rick and Johnny were Jelous.

"Yeahh." Everyone stared at the Tv like it had a powerful hold over us. I have only been there 2 days and I know that nobody likes history stuff so I dont understand why its always on.

"Is anyone actually watching?" I asked innocently taking the controller from Jodys hand. Nobody answerd so I flicked the channel.

"HEYYY!"

"I was watching that!"

"What was that for?"

"Sorry but do any of you like this?"

"Yeah. Its about that man with the Beard..." Jody said pointing to the Tv.

"Fine then."

"Eden?" I turned around to see Gina. "Come to the office a second yeah?"  
>...<p>

"I Dont want to go to school! And I am NOT repeating year 9!"

"But babes ya have to." Gina said acting comforting.

"NO! Its not fair. I am clever!"

"But you dont try."

"I do!"

"Calm down. We can try getting round them about redoing year 9, But you need to dye your hair a natural colour." Mike looked at me again as if I was a piece of dirt.

"No."

"Sorry Eden but well, they wont let you start 'til you do." Gina forced a smile.

"That ok then. I dont want to start."

"Now Eden dont be rude."

" I can do what I fucking well want."

"Watch your language Young Lady. Your luckey that the school even wants you."

"URGH! All I want is to be myself."

"No one is saying you cant." Mike told.

"You are."

"No we arent."

"FINE! But dont expect me to do well."

"We only expect your best."

"Well thats not what your gonna get." I stormed out the office absolutely Livid. I dont like school. I only have bad memories of school.

FLASHBACK

_Miss Hill handed out our books, They already had our names on. It was my first day at Ranleigh primary school and I was around 8. I had just been fosterd by Daisy_ _Copper and I was in the class with the other Ex care kids and now my foster siblings, Cassandra and Samuel_ _Copper. Miss Hill gave me my book._

_"Sorry Miss but this isnt mine." I handed the book back to Miss Hill._

_"But your the only Karen Copper here."_

_"Thats not my name." Samuel facepalmed himself._

_"Yes it is."_

_"My name is Eden Percy."_

_"Karen come here." I walked over to my pale skinned and Dark haired foster brother. "Mum changed our names when we got fosterd Im actually Luke George and Cassandra is actually Heidi Peace. Just go along with it."_

_"NO!" I screamed pushing him to the floor. I looked at Cassandra. Her hair was Dark and curled like mine and tumbled down her back._

_"Its just a bit of sibling rivalry." A girl spoke up._

_"He is not my brother." I screamed. It finally clicked, we all had similar hair and eye colours as my foster Mum Daisy so she fostered us because she didnt have a boyfriend and didnt want any shame._

_"But your Karen Copper and He is Samuel Copper and you look the same." A boy pointed out._

_"No we are not related we are from care homes. All three of us." My vioce grew louder. This was the first time I lost my temper and stood up for myself._

_When I got home after a walk where neither Samuel or Cassandra would talk to me everything was packed up._

_"Guys we can leave ow and move to Manchester. Nobody here will remember us." She smiled._

_"No." I spoke firmly. "You think that its shameful that we were in care."_

_"What?"_

_"Shes right." Cassandra stepped foward grabbing her case. "I want to go home."_

_"You are home."_

_"Not." Samuel stepped foward to._

_"Sam and Cas!" She looked angry._

_"Luke and Heidi." I corrected her._

_"KAREN!" She shouted._

_"Call me Eden. And call Lakedale house. Im going home."_

_"Me too." Sam said turning away from her._

_"This is your fault Karen."_

_"Eden." I corrected her again. She walked over and slapped me. And all of this because of school._

End FLASHBACK

* * *

><p><strong>I have wrote this chapter about 1000 times but keeep deleting it by accident (FACEPALM) <strong>

**REVIEW**


	9. Quinn

**So Im back with my LONG overdue chapter! I have been very busy with homework and revision but anyway Im back with the joys of this story :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up. Today was the day that I had been dreading. School. I put my uniform on: A white shirt, black pencil skirt and a yellow blazer. There was a tie but I didnt like it. I put my newly dyed brown hair (I might have accidently missed the fringe) In plaits and skipped downstairs to pour myself coke.<p>

"Coke is bad for your teeth." Rick appeared in the doorway.

"And?"

"How many cavities have you had before?"

"None."

"Is it cos you never go to the dentist?"

"No..."

"It is."

"What do you want Rick?" I asked Gulping down my coke.

"Nothing. Nice scar by the way." I pointed at the long line that ran from the bottom of my shin and up to my knee. Nobody talks about my scar.

**FLASHBACK**

_I Lived at Mason Hill carehome. I was about 9 or 10 and I ran into Quinns room.  
><em>

_"Quinn? Will you do my hair?" The blonde 15 year old smiled at me._

_"Yes my little sister." Quinn was like my big sister and she seemed so nice to me. "Do you want to go to the park again today?" _

_"Yeah!" I screamed almost bobbing with excitement._

_"Ok then. What will I wear?" She asked. I loved picking ou Quinns clothes._

_"You should wear the yellow maxi dress!"_

_"Ok then. You go get ready." She smiled again after placing a red bow at back of the french plait she had just done on me._

_When I went back into Quinns room she looked amazing._

_"Come on hon." She grabbed my hand and we skipped most of the way down to the park._

_I cant remember much about the park. But I do remember some of it vividly. Me and Quinn were sitting at the top of the climbing frame when a stone hit Quinn. She looked down._

_"Urgh. Leave me alone Grace."_

_"Lol Slagface. No way." Quinn climbed down so I followed her. "Is that your baby?"_

_"No! I dont have kids! Im 15!"_

_"Sorry care kid." A big group of people of all shapes and sizes appeared behind her._

_"Get back Eden." I walked backwards and some of the kids behind Grace began to come towards me without Quinn Knowing._

_"LOL slagfaces friend." One of them whisperd in my ear. "Watch out she might grass us up to slagface." They knocked my to the ground and got out a knife. They began to slice my leg. Then I let out a scream. Quinn rushed over to me. _

_"What the fuck are you doing to her!"She grabbed the knife and and stabbed the people around her. Then she picked me up. I dont remember anything from then on of that day but I was in hospital for ages after. Nobody died but the person that knived me and Quinn went to jail but before shee did she left me a note._

_Dear Eden._

_I am so sorry. I cant believe what I have done but they deserved it. I probably wont see you again because I have 7 years in prison. 5 if good behavior. But I promise to try and find you when I am 20/2 and your 15/7. But I will find you no matter what._

_From your always big sister Quinn. XOXOX_

__**END FLASHBACK**

****Eventually everyone was downstairs with me eating.

"Are you ok Eden?" Jody asked.

"Yes Jody."

"So are you looking foward to your first day." Mike asked. I didnt answer him. I was still annoyed.

"Ok then. You lot ready?" I felt sick.

"I feel sick." I said.

"Probably nerves."

I ran upstairs and threw up. It was definately not nerves.

* * *

><p>I know that theres alot of flashback in this but there wont be for a while now.<p> 


	10. This is my Life

**Thanks for the reviews keep them up. Cant think of anything to say...**

* * *

><p>I got out after everyone else. As I walked through the big gates of Ivy Ridge school, I wanted to throw up again. Only Gus, Tee, Harry and Jody went to the primary school so the rest of us were at the local comprehensive with the worst report in the history of schools.<p>

"Oi." I turned round to see Elektra. "Your in year 10 right?"

"Yeah..."

"Come with me." We ran down the corridor and into a full class. I was late on my first day.

"Oh Elektra you Decided to join us. And I guess you are Eden Percy."

"You guessed right."

"As its your first day I will let you off. Sit down." Elektra walked to the back of the classroom to a bunch of girls dressed just like her. I sat in the desk at the front. Ivy bridge was segregated- boys and girls were seperated.

I was bored the whole way through form time until Elektras friends invited me over.

"Nice fringe Pinky." One smiled at me. "Lecks says your name is Eden. I am Savannah George." The girl held her hand out. She had pale skin pale eyes and black hair. She was very pretty and obviously clever but if there is one thing I have learnt its that everyone has a fault. "This is Aisha, Saskia, Marie and Peyton." The four other girls smiled one by one.

"Ill be back in a sec." Elektra walked off.

"Ok so we heard what you done to Chloe-Lea with Johnny Taylor in the year below, so we want you in our group."

"What? Is Elektra a mugger?"

"Best in the business. Look My cousin, Kali knew Elektra and we want her to be part of our group to." I didnt want to be part of a mugging group.

"How do you know about Chloe-Lea?"

"We know things."

"No."

"Fine. Bog off then."

"K." I still felt sick and that made it worse. I sat back Down next to another girl.

"Being new kid here is tough."

"Ive been the new kid loads."

"Same."

"You in care?"

"Was. Got fosterd last year. My name is Nancie Harrison-Becker."

"I have been fosterd."

"Mmmmmm. You a difficult child?"

"No."

"Seems it. Whatevs. Formtimes over. Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>1 month later<strong>

* * *

><p>" How are you" Johnny was standing there smiling at me from out side my was<p>

"Good-o."

"You can be so random."

"Thanks?"

"Its a good thing." I walked over to him and hugged him. After about a minute he plasterd me off.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"Hugging?"

"Yeah but do you love me."

"I love you." As I said this I moved right over to him and began to kiss him.

"Omg. Are you two going out?" I heard Tees vioce and immeadiatley pulled away from Johnny.

"Errmm. I have homework." Johnny walked off doing the brotherly thing.

"Well."

"C'mon I wont tell anyone."

"Truth is I dont know."

"You expect meto believe that?"

"Nope." I got up and walked out of my room.

"Eden."

"Yes?"

Sapphire appeared. I didnt know her that well but she seemed nice.

"I think you need one of theese." She handed me a pregnancy test. I wasnt pregnant! The bitch!

"Who do you think I am?"

"Look just take it."

"I am not pregnant."

"Just saying, try."

"NO!"

"Mood swings, your always got cravings for coke, your always hungry and morning sickness."

I couldnt believe it. I cant be pregnant can I?

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh what will happen to Eden? Press the review button!<strong>


	11. Bad newsgood news:

**I am back to give you the plesure of reading this-REVIEW NOW PLEASE :)**

* * *

><p>I stood there in silence, staring down at the word staring back at me.<p>

"What does it say?" Sapphire asked me.

I looked back at the small piece of plastic that I hated so much. But the word it said made thing worse. "Positive." Sapphire snatched the little stick from my hand.

"Oh my..." I ran out the toilet and into my room. "Wait up." Sapphire called. "Tee can I talk to Eden a second. Alone."

"Sure." Tee walked out .

"What are you going to do? Truth is the only option is abortion..."

"No."

"They will take the baby off you when its born anyway. So who is the Dad?"

"Well theres Edward, Jamie and Liam."

"What O'donavan?" I nodded. "Oh wow... you need to get out of here then."

"What no."

"Well its that or abortion."

"K, dont tell Mike or Gina then."

* * *

><p>I laid in bed all night thinking of the poor kid inside me. I was having a baby... I have to think of names. Boys ones like: Max or Jake or Aaron or Dominic or Robbie. Girls names like: Ellena or Marissa or Denisia or Florence or Alexa.I was only a kid though. It was not fair on me or the baby. Maybe I should have an abortion.<p>

WHAT ARE YOU THINKING EDEN!. IT IS AGAINST ALL YOUR MORALS TO DO THAT! BE STRONG!

I wanted Quinn. She knew what to do. She might be out by now. I need to find her.

I got up and went on the computer downstairs. My dressing gown was soft and red like my slippers. I typed the name into the computer.

**Quinn Tana Hillier.**

It popped straight up an article from the newspaper.

_In 2007 Quinn Hillier knifed Hannah Jenner and Ursula Oliver after Ursula knifed a vunerable chil__d Hillier wishes to stay Unnamed. After months of trials Hillier and Oliver both got a 7 year sentance. Today it has been announced that Hillier is to be released on good behavior. she had a few things to say. "**All I have to say is that I am very sorry for what I done and **__**I know I cannot go back to where I was before. I have relised that revenge is never the answer and that Self defence is important but I went to far. I want to**_ _**get back in touch with the poor girl that was knived by Ursula.**" Oliver will not be released as her_ behavior is not up to scratch.

Dated yesterday

Next searched her name in facebook. They were all groups

**Quinn Hillier is a freak**

**Quinn Hilliers little friend is imaginary**

**I hate Quinn Hillier**

There was only 2 I liked

**I feel bad for the little kid Quinn was defending.**

**Quinn Hillier is in the right**.

"What are you doing up."

"Not much." It was Mike.

"Quinn Hillier. We cant let you see her."

"Why?"

"Shes bad news."

"She defended me. I was there! I was in court!"

"We know but its forbidden."

"And thats not fair. I want her with me!"

"Eden I wish but I cant."

"You could let me."

"Sorry Eden not my choice. Go to bed."

"I hate you." I sneered pushing his arm.

* * *

><p>"Oh Look the care kid is out." Liam said pointing at the Tv at Quinn.<p>

"Has she still got her imaginary little friend with her."

"No."

"Shh." I said listening to the news man.

"Quinn Hillier was released from prison 3 days ago. And Today was the first day she named her Little friend as she screamed I WANT EDEN! It is told that Eden is 15" They showed Quinns picture. Her hair had reverted back to its natural red but it still tumbled down her back.

"Quinn is a freak." Lily murmerd. I got up.

"She. Is. Not. A. Freak." I said slowly before hitting her.

"Bitch fight."

"CALM DOWN EDEN!" Mike screamed.

"OMG your Quinns Eden." A sherlock figured out. I was shaking. Nobody talks about Quinn like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please what you think! PLEASE<br>**


	12. I already have Quinn

**Here i am talking to you about nothinggg again. ...**

* * *

><p>I sat in the office next to a misrable and bruised Lily<strong>.<strong>

"This is why we cant let you see her." Mike sighed.

"Its not fair! She is practically family."

"But she isnt!"

"Well she is as close as!" I screamed.

"Why cant you just accept that your not with her anymore." Lily Butted in.

"You're such a Hypocrite Lily. You whing on about not being with your sisters! At least you can visit! I cant." Tears formed in my eyes.

"Shut up about my sisters!" This girl was 12 at the most but she was still taller than me.

"No." She stood up as did I.

"Wait," Mike said moving inbetween us. "Lily you can leave now."

"It would be my pleasure." She smirked and opened the door to a bunch of earwigging freaks.

"Go away." The door shut behind Them all and Mike sat there.

"I know where you are coming from but I cant let you see Quinn."

"Whatever." I got up and walked out. At least I knew Quinn was thinking about me. But I was pregnant. Like my Mum was with me. I suppose I should just give up.

Wait, the test could be wrong! I just have to try again. I walked up the stairs past Sapph and Elektras room when I heard crying.

"You alright in there?" I called out.

"No." I opend the door to see Sapphire in tears over the same piece of plastic I had been so worked up about.

"Are you too?"

"No. Its only me. I switched our tests so I could run away with no reason."

"Dont worry Sapphire." I said hugging her. "Your 16 love. You can do what you like. I was 3 when my mum was 16 so your better than her. Mike and Gina, they cant do nothing about it."

"Yeah but my baby has no Daddy, He left me."

"And thats when you find yourself a new richer one."

"Really?"

"Yep! Life can only get better Sapphire. Unless you want an abortion."

"No."

"Exactley. Go find yourself a rich man." I smiled at her walking out, into Carmen.

"Slag." She said pushing past me.

"Errm what?"

"We all know about you and Johnny."

"Get real."

"Tee saw you."

"Carmen, will you ever grow up." I said practically pushing her over. The kids in here have really bad mouths, I think even Harry has swore a couple times.

I walked into my dodgily painted room. Today was dragging.

"Hey hey." Tee looked up and grinned.

"So then Tee, how are you?"

"I am good. So then how are you and Johnny doing?"

"Dunna." I paused. "So... You told Carmen."

"Yeah.."

"I think she is going to tell everyone."

"And?"

"I dont want her to."

"But you could marry him. Then we could be sisters."

"I already have a sister, her name is Quinn. I dont need another. I walked onto my bed in a bad mood.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short but im tired! Review pleaseeeeee<strong> x


	13. Bathroom Breakups

**Ok i foorgot all about this chapter its been sittting waiting to be uploaded.**

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed for ages.<p>

"Im so sorry Tee."

"Ok." She sighed and walked out. I layed back on my bed again, I always ruin everything.

"Are you ok?" I sat up at Johnny vioce.

"Yeah." I could hear my vioce starting to crack.

"I thought Tee was a bad liar." I got up and hugged him. "Whats up?"

I began to cry. "Mike wont let me see Quinn, Carmen keeps calling me a slag for the Rick misunderstanding and I just lost it with Tee. She hates me. I know she does!"

"Calm down." He lightly kissed me on the lips.

"Oh my god Tee! You were right!" I turned round and there was a crowd of people looking in at me and Johnny.

"Having a little smooch?" Elektra laughed.

"Leave em alone." Sapphire said.

"Whatever. Just go away." Johnny shouted. They all left but Tee.

"This is your fault." I said as me and Johnny left to go find somewhere peaceful.

* * *

><p>I opend the bathroom window and began to climb out.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Finding Quinn?"

"Leaving me?"

"Fine." I closed the window again.

"Come out!"

"Get out here now."

"NOO!" I screamed beside the door.

"Eden please."

"Shut up Elektra."

"Johnny?"

"What?"

"Why cant you two just come out."

"You."

"Ugh. I am getting Gina."

"Whatever Elektra."

"At leaset we have eachother." He smiled at me so I rested my head on his chest. "You dont look well."

"I am fine." I smiled.

"Ok then. You really dont look it."

"Im fine. Cant you just leave me alone?"

"No. I thought.."

"You thought wrong. Bog off."

"What am I meant to do with you? I can never win!"

"I am abosolutely fine! You keep asking."

"Because Im ya boyfriend."

"Well maybe I dont want you to be."

"Thats fine with me.

"Go back to your dumb little sister!"

"Dont speak about Tee that way. I am not the one crying over some crimial who Isnt even related to you."

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." I ran towards Johnny screaming.

"Make me shut up, your so self obsessed." I punched him hard and he pushed me down.

"I hate you Johnny Taylor."

"I really dont care. I hate you." I Hit him on the head while he grabbed my arm. As I knocked him outcold he pulled me to the floor. Then everything goes black

* * *

><p><strong>Which side are you on?<strong>

**Review please. It will only take a minute x x PLEASEEE! (Puppy dog eyes)  
><strong>


	14. Unable to speak

**Hi thanks for the reviews in the last chapter! Just wanted to say that all of you who reviewed made my day and thanks for all the constructive critisism it has helped.**

* * *

><p>I could feel people and hear them talking and in my head I was talking with them but it was like my brain was awake but nothing else was.<p>

"Will she die?" I heard one vioce ask. I didnt want to die, that really scared me.

"No Carmen she wont die." Carmen? Since when did she care?

"Mr Milligan, can we speak alone?"It was a nurse who always seemed tobe around me I had learnt to recognise the vioce.

"Yeah sure, go wait outside kids." I had no idea how long I had been here but Mike was always here.

"Well, she is definately pregnant." I couldnt believe what I was hearing. But Sapphire said...

"Right. How is it?"

"Its fine. Do you know who the father is?"

"I dont know truthfully. What about Johnny."

"He is in a less stable condition."

"Oh, how is he?" Mike vioce sounded so worried, all of this was my fault! If he died then I would be a murderer.

"He is ok at the moment but will be in a coma for a while. We cant tell at this percise moment."

"Oh my. I have to tell Tee." I forgot about Tee.

"Before you go we must talk about where you found them."

"Well they locked themselves in the bathroom and when we heard shouting one of the other kids burst the door open and they were both laying there."

"What were they doing in the bathroom together?"

"Well theother kids say that they were annoyed and locked themselves in."

"Hmm, okay." I heard footsteps walking away from me, getting quieter and quieter.

I kept on trying to scream but my lips never moved then I heard a vioce.

"I told you I would come back." It was Quinn, I wish that I could see her. "Im not sopposed to be here but I saw you go in an ambulance outside your carehome and had to come and see you. I never forgot about you, Eden. Your my sister. I have to go." She got up and as much as I tried to scream nothing worked.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that its not the best and its short but i have severe writers block.<strong>


	15. Who's the daddy?

**And i am back! I am just going to go on and on about nothing now...**

* * *

><p>"Oh look she is waking up." For the first time in god know how I could see.<p>

"Johnny." I mumbled.

"Johnny is asleep." I heard Mikes vioce.

"Did I kill him?" My vioce was shakey and I have been asleep for a while so I probably had morning breath.

"What did you do to him?"

"I hit him and we fell down."

"No Eden you didnt kill him." Mike replied. "He is still asleep though."

"Mike," I began. "I am pregnant."

"I know."

"Are you annoyed at me?"

"I cant say Im not disappointed. Whos the father." I sighed. I didnt want to tell Mike that it could be more than one person because like that would reassure him.

"Johnny." Obviously my brain and lips werent hooked up yet when I said this."

"Really?" He seemed surprised. Then again it wasnt true so he was allowed to be suspicous.

"Yes."

"Do you want to see the others? They all know your pregnant."

"Send them in."

A bunch of kids all smiled at me as they ran in.

"So then Eden your pregnant." Elektra began.

"Isit a boy or girl?" Carmen added

"I dont.."

"Will you name it Tyler?" Tyler interupted.

"No."

"Damn."

"Is it mine?." I heard Liam whisper.

I just looked at him then turned away.

"Tee are you ok?" I asked the girl with black circles round her eyes.

"Fine." She replied bluntly. "I have to see Johnny." She walked out.

"She is just upset about Johnny." Carmen smiled.

"I am so sorry Carmen." I sniffed.

"Oh. Dont be! Lets face it we just didnt mix at first and we never sorted it." She smiled. "Friends?"

"Friends." I smiled back in my croaky vioce.

"Children can you leave now I must talk to Eden." A nurse with immaculate chocolate brown hair tied in a second.

"Bye!" All the kids waved as they walked ou the door.

"Mr Milligan told me that the father of your child is Johnny Taylor?"

"Yes." I lied

"So your around 2 months pregnant. Would you like to book a ultrasound?"

"Not really."

"Eden you must."

"Then why ask?"

"Well anyway." She carried on. "Do you want it at our closest tuesday or when your boyfriend is..." She paused. "Available." She was talking like Johnny was something I preorderd from a catalogue.

"Tuesday will be fine." I spoke as sharply, sarcastic and rude as I could.

"Ok we will book you in for 2:30 on Tuesday afternoon." She smiled and walked away.

I didnt want to go to a stupid ultrasound but the baby isnt going awaay so I might as well give it the best life i can.

* * *

><p><strong>Im not sure if I like this... Review anyways pleaseee x<br>**


	16. Running away

**I havent updated in ages. I feel bad :( sorry bout that please read :) Reviewing would be nice too :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was finally home. Well as close to home as I'd ever be. Life was so unfair. How come all bad things happen to me. I suppose many years ago I gave the devil my number.<p>

I ran my hands across the small bump I had and thought of the life I was going to give this kid. They would grow up in care never knowing who its parents are, not knowing why I gave them away and I would be a worse mother than mine who was a bad mother to say the least. I didnt want to be pregnant, It was the last thing I wanted to be.

Tears ran down my face as I slumped down onto my bed, interrupted by Liam opening the door.

"Shove off Liam Im not in the mood."

"No? But I am and I know that, your baby," He paused. "Is mine." It was obvious it was his wasnt it. Subtle Eden, Your so clever, Well done you dirty little slag you might aswell go down to the alleyway and start selling yourself.

"Well, Its not, Its Johnnys." I attempted to smile.

"Right. You tell yourself that and Johnny and play happy families. But I know that its mine and I will get you to tell the truth." He closed the door and as it clinked shut the tears started pouring. It was his child but I was in love with Johnny. After all that we have been through! I wanted him.

I wanted to run away.

No I was going to run away.

Ive only ran away once before.

_"Eden!" I heard a careworker call. Mason Hill again, Quinns gone and Im alone. People tried and pretended she never went there and never Existed. So all I did was write Quinn across the hall. I ran into Quinns room and onto the flat roof. I panicked and began to run. _

_Tears were the only thing keeping my face warm from the cold, bitter air.  
><em>

_I had 10p in my pocket, not enough for a train fare and I would never be alllowed on a bus by myself. So I kept running further and further through the dark streets. I knew what dangers were, I was street smart my Mum used to stick me outdoors if I was bothering a "client" too much. Plus I was a care kid, We were tougher than posh kids because we had been through more.  
><em>

_I stumbled on the crack in the pavement and fell to the floor. I finall let it all out. The floor looked better than Mason house, everything did. I wanted to go home, to Quinn. She said she would do anything for me. I suppose she did._

__I sneaked out the front door with nothing but the clothes I was wearing, Luggage holds you back, Quinn was from Norwich. I will find her again. The door clicked behind me. I ran as fast as I could. Nothing would stop me

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know but writers block is a serious illness!<strong>


	17. I left her outside Burnywood

The last 12 months have been, well intresting.

After I ran away from elmtree I tried, and failed to find Quinn.

I soon after was returned to elmtree and I knew this was coming but I didnt expect it.

I went into labour.

I decided not to tell anyone.

I gave birth to a strong little girl named Quinn Rose Percy.

Except when I wrote down the name I put O'Donavan.

The babies rightful father.

I ran to Burnywood and left her on the Porch.

Just left a note and her name.

Then I ran away to find my sister Quinn.

I know she will have a better life without me.

After all I am only 15.

I just PRAY she ends up better off than me.

And one day we will meet up.

I never saw the elm tree lot again.

Funny right.

Goodbye Quinn.

_**Quinn Emillia O'Donavan**_

_**I will always love you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Mission acomplished! I know this leaves unanswerd questions but they will be answered in my sequel: Starring Quinn!  
><strong>


End file.
